Divine Neni
Divine Neni Class Types Rogue Types PhaseWalker * Name: Basic Ability: Phase Walking * Trigger: Surrounding self with light neni * Mana Usage: using mana increases how long the phase walking can stay active * Limitation: N/A * Time Limit: 1 post rotation * Cooldown:N/A * Recoil/after effects:N/A * Damage:N/A * Defense:N/A * Other effects/changes: takes 3 stealth to use Description: Using the light around you to reflect colors of your surroundings makes you invisible and can give you buffs. ______________________________ * Name: Phase Walking: Increased Agility * Trigger: Active while phase walking * Mana Usage: n/a * Limitation: up to 10 speed increase * Time Limit: N/A * Cooldown: n/a * Recoil/after effects: n/a * Damage: N/a * Defense: N/a * Other effects/changes: n/a * Description: While in phase walking mode your speed is increased ____________________________________________________________________________________ * Name: Reflective Light * Trigger: Holding one hand out to an object while holding their other hand out somewhere else * Mana Usage: 12 * Limitation: Cannot mirror self * Time Limit: Last for 4 post rotations * Cool Down: 2 post rotations * Recoil/ After Affect: N/A * Damage: N/A * Defense: N/A * Other effects/changes: Object reflected Description: Can take objects and reflect them somewhere else…like a mirror. ____________________________________________________________________________________ * Name: Knockback * Trigger: When activating their Phasewalk * Mana Usage: 4 * Limitation: Works on lower levels only * Time Limit: 1 post * Cool Down: 1 post rotation * Recoil / After Affect: N/A * Damage: 5 * Defense: N/A * Other Effects/ Changes: Mana x2 equals ability to affect higher levels Descriptions: Knockback opponents during activation of Phasewalking ____________________________________________________________________________________ * Name: Reflective Self * Trigger: Holding one hand out in the direction of where your clone will be * Mana Usage: 10 * Limitation: Can’t mirror object and can’t mirror themselves more than once * Time Limit: 3 post rotations * Cool Down: 2 post rotations * Recoil/aftereffects: N/A * Damage: N/A * Defense: N/A * Other effects/changes: N/A Description: Can create a reflection of themselves….like a clone. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Soldier Types Monk * Name:Basic Ability:Ceremonial Weapon * Trigger:Active * Mana Usage:N/A * Limitation:Must use an un-bladed staff * Time Limit:N/A * Cooldown:N/A * Recoil/after effects:N/A * Damage:N/A * Defense:N/A * Other effects/changes:+3 BPB Description:By using the weapon of choice of your past monks you gain additional knowledge in the art of combat. _____________________________________________________________________________________ * Name:Basic Ability:Beads of Worship * Trigger:Active * Mana Usage:N/A * Limitation:Must wear beads of worship * Time Limit:N/A * Cooldown: 5 post rotations after first activation. * Recoil/after effects:If not used after the first 5 post rotations must wait an additional 5 to be able to use it. * Damage:2 per bead (5 per bead with buff) * Defense:N/A * Other effects/changes:N/A Description:By wearing beads of worship in battle after 5 post rotations you are able to use them as a long ranged attack or reset the cooldown and wait another 5 post rotations to increase their attack damage and use it whenever you may need it. ____________________________________________________________________________________ * Name:Worship * Trigger: Kneeling and praying * Mana Usage:N/A * Limitation:Must be level 10 or higher to use,Must worship and pay respect to your god at least once a week for 1 month. * Time Limit:N/A * Cooldown:N/A * Recoil/after effects:N/A * Damage:N/A * Defense:N/A * Other effects/changes:This ability will be replaced with the chosen ability. Description:After paying respect to your god for an extended amount of time,allows you to gain an ability from any other class to replace this one. ____________________________________________________________________________________ * Name: * Trigger: * Mana Usage: * Limitation: * Time Limit: * Cooldown: * Recoil/after effects: * Damage: * Defense: * Other effects/changes: * Description: ____________________________________________________________________________________ Support Types ArchMage * Name: Praise the sun. * Trigger: Raising your weapon * Mana Usage: 10 * Limitation: Does not heal you. * Time Limit:N/A * Cooldown:3 post rotations * Recoil/after effects:N/A * Damage:N/A * Defense:N/A * Other effects/changes: Heals all surrounding allies,Heals +10 damage for every nearby ally. * Description: Encourage your allies to fight for the glory of the sun and strengthen them with it's light _____________________________________________________________________________________ * Name: Luminescent Wall * Trigger: Swinging your weapon from left to right. * Mana Usage:2 mana for every 10 damage taken to the wall. * Limitation: Wall can be curved but must be straight up and down or it will fall. * Time Limit: Lasts for 2 post rotations max(Can be deactivated early) * Cooldown: 5 post rotations. * Recoil/after effects: N/A * Damage:N/A * Defense: 1 for every mana put into it. * Other effects/changes:N/A * Description: Summons a strong wall of light that blacks all incoming damage at the cost of mana on damage. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ *Name: Bond Of Eternal Loyalty *Trigger: Full Neni release into dead ally. *Mana Usage: All of it. *Limitation: Can only be cast once per lifetime on one person, Must be level 60 or higher to use. *Time Limit: N/A *Cooldown: The rest of eternity. *Recoil/after effects: You die. *Damage: N/A *Defense: N/A *Other effects/changes: Ressurects a team mate and increases his attack damage and endurance permenantly by 100. Also restores all health,mana,BPB,accuracy and speed,and resets all cooldowns for every ally in the area. *Description:With the ultimate sacrifice you ensure the safety and possible victory of a team mate and his ________________________________________________________________________________________________ *Name: Familiar *Trigger: Neni Release *Mana Usage: 15 for basic knight 30 for ally copy. *Limitation: Cannot copy somone who is present,Heath for an ally copy familiar is determined by mana. 1 mana=10 health. *Time Limit:N/A *Cooldown:10 post rotations after death of familiar. *Recoil/after effects:When creating a copy of an ally it will mimic all stats except health. *Damage:10 or mimic ally. *Defense: 10 or mimic ally. *Other effects/changes: N/A *Description: Summons a temporary ally to take the damage for you. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ *Name: Devine Power *Trigger: Kneeling and closing your eyes. *Mana Usage: N/A *Limitation: N/A *Time Limit: N/A *Cooldown:5 post rotations. *Recoil/after effects:Cannot break stance while active or you spell will break,cannot cast abilites for 1 post rotations after spell has been broken. *Damage:N/A *Defense: N/A *Other effects/changes: N/A *Description: By praying to your gods you regain 10 mana per post. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Escape Artist * Name: * Trigger: * Mana Usage: * Limitation: * Time Limit: * Cooldown: * Recoil/after effects: * Damage: * Defense: * Other effects/changes: * Description _____________________________________________________________________________________ Juggernaut Types White Knight * Name: Happiness * Trigger: Laughing at your opponent * Mana Usage: 5 * Limitation: N/A * Time Limit: N/A * Cooldown: once per spar * Recoil/after effects: * Damage: * Defense: +5 to endurance * Other effects/changes: N/A * Description: Increases the endurance of the user by making the opponent feel weak. _______________________________________________________________________________________ * Name: * Trigger: * Mana Usage: * Limitation: * Time Limit: * Cooldown: * Recoil/after effects: * Damage: * Defense: * Other effects/changes: * Description _______________________________________________________________________________________ * Name: * Trigger: * Mana Usage: * Limitation: * Time Limit: * Cooldown: * Recoil/after effects: * Damage: * Defense: * Other effects/changes: * Description _______________________________________________________________________________________ * Name: * Trigger: * Mana Usage: * Limitation: * Time Limit: * Cooldown: * Recoil/after effects: * Damage: * Defense: * Other effects/changes: * Description _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ranger Types Sniper * Name: * Trigger: * Mana Usage: * Limitation: * Time Limit: * Cooldown: * Recoil/after effects: * Damage: * Defense: * Other effects/changes: * Description _______________________________________________________________________________________ Creator/Crafter Types Cage Crafter * Name: Basic Ability: Cage Crafting * Trigger: Hovering hand to opponent and spreading fingers * Mana Usage: 1 per post * Limitation: Doesn't work on titularis * Time Limit: Depends on mana * Cooldown: 4 post rotations * Recoil/after effects: N/A * Damage: N/A * Defense: N/A * Other effects/changes: Strips person in cage of anything using neni. * Description: A Cage is created that disables all Neni/Mana casting abilities. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Worshiper Types Paladin * Name: Golden Armor * Trigger: Surround self with light * Mana Usage: 15 * Limitation: N/a * Time Limit: 5 post rotations * Cooldown: 1 post rotation * Recoil/after effects: N/A * Damage: * Defense: 15 * Other effects/changes: N/A * Description: Surround the user with a light based armor increases the Paladin's defense _______________________________________________________________________________________